dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rogeta234
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- New World God (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2018 (UTC) |} Until there is a raw scan of the bonus page, along with the magazine issue proof, then I don't owe you shit. Don't message me again until you learn to act right. FlatZone (talk) 18:32, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Just accept the fact that its real and we'll call it even. If you continue to act like this, all you're doing is proving that you're a sore loser.Rogeta234 (talk) 18:44, November 23, 2018 (UTC) https://twitter.com/DBSChronicles/status/1066040954967097344 Kiss my ass, dickhead. FlatZone (talk) 18:51, November 23, 2018 (UTC) https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/1066041507478556672 FlatZone (talk) 18:52, November 23, 2018 (UTC) You just proved my point at being a sore loser.Rogeta234 (talk) 18:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) https://twitter.com/DBSChronicles/status/1066042636924940289 No, YOU proved that YOU are a sore loser. Your own source said he found no raws and admitted it was probably fake, he only shared it. Herms himself said it was fake. So YOU need to stop messaging me and F*** off. FlatZone (talk) 18:56, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Scan That scan you two have been arguing about is fake and both of you need to knock off the attitudes. Do not let me catch you behaving that way here again, or you will be blocked. Thank you. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 20:08, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Very well. Just be sure to block FlatZone for his behavior here. He was awfully rude to me.Rogeta234 (talk) 20:15, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Should I give him a link to your talk page on the other dragon ball wikia? or a link to the thread there where you threatened me and others and called us multiple names?? You are the problem and it would be very nice if you were blocked here too and not just there. FlatZone (talk) 02:17, November 24, 2018 (UTC) No, the problem is people like you who are undisiplined.Rogeta234 (talk) 02:18, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I'll be blunt. Both of you need to quiet down. Don't bring whatever arguments you've started on one wiki to this wiki (or any other wiki, for that matter). It's poor ettiquette, and reflects badly on yourselves. I don't care for the particulars of a dispute on another wiki, all that matters is how you're behaving here. You in particular, Rogeta, as your edits here amount to carrying on whatever childlike dispite you two are having. Flatzone, regardless of whatever he's done to you, has at least tried to be a contributor here. Now I believe Ten threatened to ban you both if you kept at it? Dial it back.—Mina Țepeș 02:31, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I'll stop once you've taken care of the matter at hand being FlatZone. Then I can go about my days and not be a burden.Rogeta234 (talk) 02:36, November 24, 2018 (UTC) You have the audacity to make a demand? Don't mistake my tolerance for weakness. I will ban the both of you if you carry on, but it will be temporary. So you can end this quietly, or messily, and I'm not particular bothered either way. I've had to discipline children before, so believe me, you lot won't be the first.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Fair enough.Rogeta234 (talk) 02:43, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Provided you two keep in line, this issue won't need to be revisited again.—Mina Țepeș 02:44, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Why are you insulting me @LastationLover?? If you are having a continued convo with him because he won't let it go and calling people names, then don't include me in the insults. I stopped talking to him already. FlatZone (talk) 02:45, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I hope the next time we chat it won't be under such toxic circumstances.Rogeta234 (talk) 02:48, November 24, 2018 (UTC)